inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukimura Hyouga
(Forward) |number = 10 (Hakuren) 6 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) 7 (Resistance Japan) |element = Wind |team = *'Hakuren' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Terashima Junta |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO)}} Yukimura Hyouga ( ) is a forward and the ace striker of Hakuren in Inazuma Eleven GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a forward for Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance Yukimura has spiky navy blue hair, with two strands hanging from each side of his face, thick eyebrows and teal eyes. Personality Yukimura appears to be a faithful, loyal and a quite fierce person, looking up to Fubuki and calling him senpai but turning away completely from him when he believes he's been abandoned. He's always serious when playing soccer, never holding back and giving it his all even during practice, believing that will help him improve. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Yukimura was seen for the first time in Fubuki's flashback in episode 25 of Inazuma Eleven GO, where he's being trained to learn Eternal Blizzard. Shortly after he appears before Fubuki along with Shirosaki, who reveals that Yukimura became a SEED. Here Yukimura shows his new-found hatred for Fubuki, calling him his enemy and accusing him for betraying him and for abandoning Hakuren. During the match against Raimon, Yukimura has various flashbacks in which it's revealed that prior to his meeting with Fubuki, his teammates used to abandon him because of his serious attitude towards soccer even when practicing, which might be the reason why he took Fubuki's departure so seriously. It's also shown how the man helped him train and improve no matter what, which at first surprised Yukimura, and went as far as teaching him Eternal Blizzard and then helping him develop his own hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. When Fifth Sector forced Fubuki to leave Hakuren, Fubuki left without telling Yukimura, which made him believe he had been abandoned once again and started hating his former coach for betraying him. Because of this, he turned to Fifth Sector, became a SEED and learned how to summon a Keshin, Gousetsu no Saia and also created his own hissatsu shoot, Panther Blizzard. Yukimura realized his mistake in following Fifth Sector during the match when Hakuren's current coach orders Seki to purposefully hurt Sangoku Taichi so he couldn't continue playing. After that, Yukimura and most of his teammates decide to stop following the orders and try to win on their own. It is shown that the time went to make a shoot Fubuki cheered him, which made encouraged him to give his all to win. After the match ended, Yukimura and Fubuki reunited and shook hands, showing that he doesn't see him as an enemy anymore and that he believes in him again. Later, in episode 44, Yukimura and Fubuki were seen at the Amano Mikado Stadium watching the match and listening to Hibiki's speech. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He appeared as a forward of Resistance Japan in episode 14, where they played in a practice match against Inazuma Japan. He used Panther Blizzard as a shoot chain with Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He first appeared in the movie as a member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. During the exhibition match against Inazuma Legend Japan, he along with his teammates were beaten by Asta. Shinsei Inazuma Japan escaped from the rampage because Fei Rune saved them with the Inazuma TM Caravan. Later on, he was seen in a fight with Asuka Kojou where he used Panther Blizzard against her LBX Vampire Cat. When he was surrounded by Jin Kaidou's Triton, Yuuya Haibara's Liu Bei and Jessica Kaios' Jeanne D, he was feeling nervous and afraid, then Fran used her powers to make him disappear in front of everyone. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Yukimura, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kitaki Tsuneo (Hakuren's Community master at the Snowland Stadium) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Manual': Eternal Blizzard (Randomly dropped from Chaos and Raimon Aliea Rengou) *'Player': Peter After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 10260 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yukimura, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Yet Unseen Snow (まだみぬ雪の話題, obtained at the Ton Gattle Stadium) *'Item': Carved Wooden Deer (木彫りのシカ, randomly dropped from ふわふわアニマルB N or from サクサクアニマルB R at Nageki no Doukutsu's entrance in the King Arthur era) *'Photo': Set of Split Firewood (まき割りセットの写真, taken at Grinwell Village in the King Arthur era) *'Encounter': Meet Yukimura! (ゆきむらに会おう！, at Inazuma Town's station road) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 3900 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Yukimura, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Photo': Hanging Laundry (洗濯物の写真, taken at the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Uniform Mania (ユニフォームマニア, obtain 50 uniforms) After this he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least ten players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Cold Freeze' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' *'Next Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'HR All Star' *'Strikers N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivia *It's noted by many fans that Yukimura has some similarities with Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou's deceased brother, such as his hairstyle, resembling in part that of the young Atsuya, the role they play as (forward), and a somewhat rough playing style. It might be because of this that Fubuki decided to teach him Eternal Blizzard, which was Atsuya's trademark hissatsu. *The 雪 (yuki) character of his last name means snow, and the 豹 (hyou) character of his first name means panther, a reference to his hissatsu Panther Blizzard. *His dub name, Njord, is the name of a god in Norse mythology, patron of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility who was in an ill-fated marriage with an ice giantess named Skadi, also a winter goddess. It is also similar to "north", which is one of the cardinal points; often associated with the northern hemisphere and cold places. His surname, Snio, is simply a corruption of the word "snow". Navigation fr:Njord Snio Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters